Blodets synd
by borderlineacademic
Summary: Varför uppfann japanerna Tru:blood egentligen? Hur hade du hämnats på din bror om han ignorerade dig när du behövde stöd efter ett sexuellt övergrepp? Nya karaktärer i True blood världen som ger ett alternativt vsar på varför Tru:blood överhuvudtaget finns. Jag har fått en skoluppgift i en skrivkurs och är tacksam för kritik! Besök gärna min blogg: Borderlineacademic.


**_Synopsis:_**

**_När vittnet (Jehovas vittne) Benjamin Thomas växte upp i Scranton, Pennsylvania berättade hans syster Margaret för honom att hon blivit våldtagen av Frank, en av församlingens äldstebröder. Enligt den hemliga äldstehandboken vidtar äldstebröderna endast åtgärder vid den här typen av händelser om det finns klara bevis eller minst två ögonvittnen. _**

**_Den unge Benjamin vågade inte tro på sin systers berättelse då äldstebröderna pekade ut systern som lögnare eftersom händelsen inte kunde bevisas._**

**_Margaret kunde inte släppa händelsen och uteslöts därför ur församlingen och börjar istället planera den ultimata hämnden från distans._**

**_Den styrande kretsen är de allra högst positionerade människorna inom Jehovas vittnen._**

**Blodets synd**

**Benjamin hade inte vågat berätta för sin syster Margaret vad han ämnade göra den dagen. Den en gång så rara systern hade utvecklats till ett monster, hon skulle absolut inte förstå varför han ville varna den styrande kretsen. Men han vågar inte riskera att oskyldiga bröder och systrar kan råka offer för ofrivillig synd. Det är förbjudet att både ge och ta emot blod och de skulle vara chanslösa om de stötte på en vampyr…**

**Tankarna snurrade i huvudet på väg mot ingången till den styrande kretsens mötesrum. Lungorna vidgade sig och den dammiga luften flödade ner i hans muskulösa bröstkorg, så som den gjorde när han fortfarande levde. Men nu hade denna rörelse förlorat ett av sina syften och kunde endast hjälpa honom genom att känna lukt. När hans händer omfamnade handaget i guld så sjönk naglarna in i den mjuka metallen och dörren öppnades. Avsaknaden av mänsklig doft fick hans huggtänder att dras ut vid åsynen av något som såg ut som sju äldre herrar. Det som skilde dessa varelser åt från människor var samma saker som gjorde honom omänsklig. Nämligen temperatur, livslängd, reaktionstid och styrka. Innan Benjamin visste ordet av så svävade han i luften i mitten av det mörka rummet, med ett hårt tryck kring halsen. Han sparkade förtvivlat med benen och försökte hitta den blanka parketten med sina fötter. Trycket kring hans hals ökade då den av herrarna som höll fast honom såg till att de långsamt svävade nedåt mot golvet. När Benjamins fötter äntligen tog mark hörde han huggtänder som fälldes ut tätt intill örat. Ljudet kastade tillbaka honom till den där kvällen som han såg sin syster för första gången på flera år.**

– Varför gör du såhär? frågade Benjamin sin syster förtvivlat när hon släpade Frank in i skuggan under trädet och bort från skenet av gatubelysningen på parkeringen utanför Rikets sal i Scranton.  
– För att det är han som är skyldig, inte jag! Det är dags för dig att inse det nu storebror. Margaret fyrade av ett brett, sadistiskt leende med en gnutta galenskap i ögonen.  
Hur kan hon vara så stark? Hjärtat galopperade och ett tryckande band som förhindrade normal andning lade sig över bröstet. Svalget krympte, tungan växte och båda var så torra att minsta rörelse i munnen gjorde ont.  
Det är inte sant, jag är rädd! Jag är rädd för min egen syster, eller är hon ens min syster? Jag måste härifrån!  
Muskulaturen gav vika och Benjamins ansikte fick smaka på gruset i asfalten i den rörelse som var tänk att ta honom därifrån. Flykten ersattes av ett blodigt ansikte vars nerver signalerade en brännande känsla till hans medvetande. Trycket över bröstet släppte tillfälligt då hans magmuskler tvingade upp en brännande spya genom det trånga svalget.

**Han blinkade några gånger och när blicken återigen blev klar och kunde fokusera tog det några sekunder innan han förstod att han låg på sidan. Margarets röst skar genom den smärta han kände och återigen var rädsla det dominerande sinnestillståndet.**

**– Jag tänker nu visa du vad du måste göra för att överleva från och med ikväll. Förstår att det är mycket att ta in på en gång, men det här är det enda sättet, tro mig! **

**Margaret tog ett våldsamt tag kring Franks hals bakifrån och drog upp honom på fötter. Väl på fötter drog hon huvudet åt sidan med högerarmen så att halsen sträcktes ut på vänster sida. Instinktivt sänkte hon tänderna i Franks varma kött och började dricka. **

**Benjamin hade hört talas om vampyrer då samhällets mediebrus lyckats tränga igenom den barrikad som den styrande kretsen var så mån om att upprätthålla. I församlingen hade man talat onda varelser på ett annat sätt, och det var inte för att roa sig. Ändå kom synen av den blodsugande systern som en chock och det hela kändes overkligt. Benjamins ångest steg i samma takt som Frank blev svagare. Benjamin dominerades av en konflikt mellan en lamslagen kropp och ett sinne som gick på högvarv.**

**– Varför? Benjamin upprepade sin fråga, han förstod att hans syster hade blivit ett monster som ville hämnas den påstådda våldtäkten.**

**Varför beter hon sig som om hon ägde sanningen? Försöker hon få mig att tvivla genom lögn, eller… Nej det kan inte vara sant, mina bröder i församlingen kan inte ha ljugit för mig! **

**Margaret tittade upp från halsen och såg sin bror i ögonen när Frank drog sin sista suck. Hon släppte taget om hans hals och sa:**

**– Från och med ikväll har du två val kära broder, och båda innebär synd. Antingen tar du livet av dig, eller så tar du emot blod på"daglig" basis, i vilket fall kan du glömma paradiset på jorden!**

**Benjamin låg chockad och skakade på marken, smärtan från hans lemmar när blodet lämnade kroppen var likt ingenting han någonsin hade känt. Det var det sista han upplevde som människa. **

**Taget om Benjamins hals lättade och hans slängdes ner i golvet, denna behandling ryckte tillbaka honom i nutid. Herrarna som stod i en ring runt honom ifrågasatte hur han vågade störa vampyrer som är så mycket högre i rang än han själv. Benjamins minne som hunnit ikapp situationen kände nu igen ansiktena på de sju vampyrerna från de bilder han tidigare sett. Inte kunde den styrande kretsen vara vampyrer? **

**Han förklarade med motstridiga känslor varför han kommit dit.**

**– Så sött, till och med som vampyr klänger du dig fast vid bluffen. Har du lite problem med att acceptera att du är ett blodtörstigt monster istället för ett oskyldigt litet lamm? frågade den blekaste av dem.**

**– Men hur kan det vara sant? Ni måste väl ändå blivit såhär av misstag, mot er vilja precis som jag? Benjamin hörde själv hur desperat han lät. Han ville gärna tro att monstren hade förvandlat den styrande kretsen som ett slags sadistiskt skämt. Men oron växte inom honom och han började frukta svaret. **

**– Åh kära vän, du är helt fel ute. Det är alla vittnen som lever som de gör för att behaga vår vilja. Vi ser på dem som boskap. Framförallt så kan mäktiga vampyrer som vi inte råka ut för hepatit D, det är därför vi har vår egen lilla boskap som hålls ren. Hur skulle de se ut om de sprang och bytte blod med varandra och jag blev sängliggandes några dagar? Religion är ett utmärkt sätt att styra människor, de gör i princip vad som helst i guds namn! Den bleke fnittrade till på ett sätt som Benjamin endast trodde var möjligt för ett flickebarn och äcklades av att han blev tänd på kombinationen oskuldsfull ondska.**

**Kolla Del 2 på:**

** watch?v=bkpa3aF2SVs&feature=plcp **


End file.
